


The Art of Japanese Roping

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Kink Week [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Brian, Dom!Freddie, M/M, Photographs, Shibari, Sub!John, Sub!Roger, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie shows Brian the ropes.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Kink Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	The Art of Japanese Roping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spietataninfetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to youuu, Happy Birthday to youuuu, happy birthday sweet Binky’s. Happy happy happy birthday to youuu ❤️ All for you, per request 😉💕📹

"Do as I do," Freddie murmurs in the quiet of the dimmed room. He glances sideways at Brian— who's not looking at Freddie at all, but is entranced with the soft curves of Rogers body, splayed out before him. "Brian?"

"Right! Sorry."

The rope lays abandoned between Roger and Johns bodies on the mattress. 

He takes a hold of the rounded end, it is smooth between his palms because he had helped Freddie coat it with oil this afternoon. Otherwise the material is made of real jute and naturally raw. They had all gone shopping for it the day before. Brian still remembers Roger licking his lips while his fingers trailed down the rough material.

Freddie gives him a subtle nudge to bring him back to the scene.

"Brian,” He says in a low serious voice that makes John quiver underneath him. “You're now the dominant in the scene. That means I need you to be present." 

Being a Dom is a big responsibility, which Freddie likes to emphasize just before they try a new scene like this. Or, new to Brian. 

Brian is in a position of power with Roger splayed out underneath him on the bed. He is completely nude and compliant to all of Brians commands, the usual fight in his eyes is replaced with a hazy undertone of trust and longing.

"Okay." Brian drags his eyes away from the slow rise and fall of Rogers chest to meet Freddie's gaze. "I'm ready."

The older man leans forward for a brief peck on the lips.

Brian hadn't even noticed how tense he was until he feels his shoulders relax back down in line with the rest of his chest. Freddie gives him an encouraging smile, before lifting his own rope up between his palms. He stands over Johns body tall and confident, the exact same way Brian looms over Rogers. 

John is splayed out on the bed, naked and legs spread in an oddly casual manner.

He is quiet and compliant when Freddie lifts his wrists up, pressed together to have his arms up in the air.

"Before you begin to rope him, take note of the color of his complexion and his temperature. If it changes drastically during the scene, it means he might be getting too cold. You know how important safety is."

“Yes.” Brian nods. 

The color of Rogers skin is a divine porcelain. Brian can't resist and trails a finger down from Rogers sternum to the dip of his belly button. 

He shivers and goosebumps follow Brians teasing hand, but otherwise nothing changes.

Then Brian lays his flat palm on his abdomen to take Rogers temperature.

"He's warm." He tells Freddie, who's also kissing Johns inner wrists, before binding his forearms together with the rope. "But in a good way."

"Good, that's good Brian. Now look at what I'm doing." 

Freddie wraps the rope around Johns arms, once close to his wrists. Then Freddie lets him drop his tied hands in his lap, over his half-hard cock, only to guide the sub to sit upright on the bed.

Even though all eyes are on him, Brians and Rogers alike— John only seems to have eye for Freddie.

The older man guides John to the edge of the bed. The bed is large enough for his legs to dangle down the hotels mattress. Leaving John dependent on Freddie for balance. 

Neither John or Roger are gagged, but they have been peacefully quiet. John makes no sound when Freddie wraps the same piece of rope he used on Johns wrists up and around his upper body twice. This makes it that his wrists are tied together and his elbows are firmly pressed, tied, to the sides of his body as well.

Freddie tips his chin up for a kiss, whilst still gripping the rope that keeps John tied down. 

"You're doing very well for me."

He smiles up at Freddie, a bit dreamy compared to Johns usual demeanor. 

Just as John retreats further into his happy place, Freddie gently lowers him back onto the bed with the strength of the ropes.

Johns hair falls around him like a halo. His lips agape in wonder.

Brian doesn't get to admire the sight of him for a longer moment, because Freddie helps John flip over to lay onto his belly with his tied wrists resting underneath him.

The rope around his chest and elbows has the loose end. 

Freddie uses that end of rope to trail down his lower back and between his ass cheeks. 

When he the bright red rope is neatly wedged between them, Freddie keeps it tensed there. Rough raw jute between the delicate softness of Johns butt.

If Brian concentrates well enough, he's sure to hear Johns rapid breathing. 

"Think someone else might be in need of a little attention too." Freddie has Johns rope tensed between his fingers, but his eyes are soft. He nods at Roger. "Try it, Bri."

Brian gulps.

He _wanted_ this scene and be a part of his boyfriends bondage play, but seeing Roger before him now, semi-hard between his legs, eyes hooded and trusting, while he lays motionless for Brian to control him, the power that falls over him is almost overwhelming.

They have safe-words and emergency scissors on the bedside table just in case the rope needs to come undone. 

Yet he finds himself fidgeting. 

"We practiced this, Brian. Remember how to start?"

"Yes." He gulps, silently telling himself to man up and do what he has yearned for so long. With that he pulls onto the rope until he is in the middle of both ends. He has an equal amount of rope on either sides of his palms and once satisfied with his measures, Brian helps Roger to sit upright.

Roger sways and nearly falls backwards onto the bed again if it wasn't for Brian cradling the back of his neck.

"Be careful." 

"M'Sorry." Roger hums, his head lulls back to watch Brians eyes while he ties one end of the rope around Rogers upper chest a bit under the armpits, only once. Then he wraps it around him again, slightly underneath his nipples. 

Brian likes to talk more than Freddie does while he is doing a scene. 

"I'm going to roll you over now."

"Hm."

He has Roger cradled in the ropes around his chest. It keeps his upper body off the bed slightly after he is face first onto the mattress.

Once satisfied with Rogers position, knees on the mattress and ass up. His arms lay limp on his sides and his chest heaves. Then Brian wraps the rope around each of Rogers arms individually while he is on his belly, so that they are immobile but not tied together like John. It is more as if he is wearing a harness around his chest and arms that keeps him from falling down.

"Is this good?" He asks Freddie— voice slightly strained from the physical work. 

Freddie has been a part of the Japanese art scene much longer than Brian has. His enthusiasm for Brians first real roping makes him beam with pride. "That's amazing Brian. You're doing incredibly well."

The praise makes him blush. He is happy the subs can't see it in their current positions. 

"Ready to continue?"

Brian nods a tad too eager. "Yes. Please."

Freddie smiles and still holds the rope tense between Johns cheeks. He uses that end down to the length of his thighs, before grabbing a hold on Johns ankles and lifting them up to his ass.

It isn't easy to keep the rope tensed and manhandle John simultaneously, but Freddie is a well practiced man.

He manages to press the heels of Johns feet against his pushed out butt. Then, Freddie wraps the rope underneath his thighs and then around them. Wrapping Johns ankles with his thighs. 

The sight is heavenly.

John, on his belly, ass pushed out and arms under his body. His arms are tied against his sides on the length of his elbows, the rope trails down between his ass and disappears between his legs. Only to reappear around his thighs. Forcibly pushing them together with his feet up in the air, leaving him completely immobile.

"Shibari doesn't use many knots, you see, that's why the material must have grip on the skin." 

Freddie doesn't stop tying, even if John is already completely restrained.

He wraps the rope around his knees twice as well. Wrapping it up so that his knees and calfs are forced to stay bend in the same position. Only then does Freddie add a knot to the rope, as if to seal the deal. 

The knot sits snug between Johns legs and doesn't disturb the overall aesthetic. 

"That's— I'm speechless."

Freddie grins at him, before he massages his palms, red and raw from handling the rope. "He looks magnificent, doesn't he?"

He _does_. 

The bright red of the rope matches the rough coloring of Johns skin where the tight binding digs into his flesh. He lays there, peacefully still, while his body undergoes the restrictions of pain. The red contrasts the pale of his skin beautifully. Nothing is a more satisfying sight than a compliant submissive. 

Brian finds himself gaping. His cock stands hard between his thighs. 

"Brian?" Freddie prompts.

"He looks beautiful. Really good. He did so well for us."

Satisfied with the reaction and the flush that spreads over Johns body from the genuine praise, Freddie smiles. "Indeed. I think we have another good boy waiting to be roped as well." 

"Yes."

The anticipation is almost too much. He already has Roger tied up around the chest by his arms. Now comes the tricky part.

Freddie helps Brian hook the rope over the steel hook bolted into the ceiling.

Roger gasps. 

Brian pulls on the rope which raises Rogers upper body off the bed. His knees spread to stay balanced, lewdly displaying his hole to the two doms. 

It takes a lot of arm strength to keep Rogers body from collapsing back onto the bed.

"Need a hand?"

"Please." Brian licks his lips when Freddie grabs the rope from him to keep it tensed. This gives Brian the opportunity to wrap the hooked rope around Rogers wrists. Then he hooks it back over the hook again.

Now Roger is hovering over the bed, swaying by his wrists and chest.

His hands are tied together over his back. 

Roger moans low in his throat, all Brian can see is him shivering and his toes curling up. 

"We have to move quick," Freddie says. "He cannot have his weight on his wrists, too many nerves there." 

Freddie holds the rope while Brian takes a hold of Rogers legs. He presses his feet up to his ass, ankles crossed. Brian keeps them there while Freddie wraps the rope around them. 

His legs are now raised alongside the rest of his body. Making Roger sway horizontally. 

The rope tied around Roger is bright blue, like the sky, the kingfisher and his eyes. Brian wraps it around his legs one last time, before bringing it back up to the hook on the ceiling.

There Brian sets one single knot. 

"That's it. You're all secure Roger." He kisses Rogers thigh. The muscle under his skin is taught with the strain of his stress position.

Roger whimpers.

While Freddie goes back to tend to John, Brian carefully splays his hands over Rogers hips where they hover over the bed. "Take a deep breath." He orders in a low tone. "You're doing really well."

Giving up control is not easy, especially not for hard headed people like John and Roger.

Shibari, kinbaku, bondage— whatever you want to call it, forces the sub to completely let go of their fight or flight reaction. 

The effect on the subs is delicious.

Roger is shaking in the hot air. Sweat rolls down from his neck down to his shoulder blades. 

Beside him, Freddie is tracing his fingers over the places where the rope is marking Johns skin red. It is bound so tightly Freddie couldn't wedge a finger underneath the jute rope. He gasps when Freddie squeezes a handful of his ass. 

"Such a good boy for me. You look beautiful." Freddie is hard between his legs. The head of his cock glistens with precum. "Brian? Why don't you grab your camera."

He gulps, painfully aware of his own erection. "My camera?" 

Roger lets out dreamy sigh, Brian squeezes his ankle in reassurance. 

Freddie smiles at the two of them while he is still raking his fingers over Johns spine. "I just think we should capture this moment, your first time binding up the boys, in Japan, looking glorious. All three of you."

His persuasiveness is his greatest strength. 

Brian finds himself abandoning Roger to grab the camera from his bag, before his brain even registers it.

His cock bops between his thighs obscenely. 

"Hurry Brian, they're getting impatient."

The camera is on the bottom and his fingers are slippery from the oil of the ropes. He returns to the bed as soon as he can.

Freddie steps back from the bed.

With shaky hands, Brian looks through the lens and focuses it on the curves of Rogers back and ass, pushed out. 

Brian walks around the bed to see his face—

"Fucking hell." Brian gulps.

Rogers eyes are glazed over and his lips are parted with bliss. He is floating through space and moans weakly as he sways over the mattress. 

The camera could never capture the exact aura that Roger exudes. 

But Brian tries to capture the flushed red of his face and then his side profile. The Japanese shibari bondage technique mostly focuses on aesthetic and so much is true for the blue rope against Rogers pale raw rubbed skin.

"Don't forget to take a good picture of this beautiful view."

Freddie guides Brian to stand right behind John and his displayed ass. 

He keeps his hands on Brians hips. His palms burn on his skin. "Like this." 

Brian snaps two pictures of Johns behind, the shutters make John moan breathily. As if he is asking what they're doing. Brian inches closer and lays a hand on his ass, pushing it out slightly to take a picture of the rope between his cheeks. Which had rubbed him red. 

"Shh. You're okay." Brian whispers when John shivers. 

He captures Johns face panting sideways into the bedding. He is blushing just like Roger, drooling slightly.

His eyes are as far away too. He can't seem to focus on Brian. 

"That's it. Thank you, John."

After another picture of his face, Brian leans in to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

After he puts the camera down onto the bedside table, he turns back to Freddie. Only to have the older man toss a bottle of lube towards him. 

Brian blinks up at Freddie, who's closing in on John while pumping his cock. 

"Now, it's time for the real fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it. Binky’s, have a blessed day!


End file.
